A Little Bit Of The Insanity!
by TigerTerror
Summary: PG for violence... if it can be called that. Co-authered By Luyun99 of neopets, written in second person. This is our lives.


A little Bit Of The Insanity  
  
The first of an insane neopet central series! Pets mentioned belong to me, TigerTerror, and my bestest buddy, Luyun_99!!  
  
Cheetor: Bestest isn't a word!  
TT: *sweatdrops* I'm the author, if I want it to be a word, it is a word! Now, disclaimer please  
Cheetor: TT doesn't own neopets. She doesn't own my siblings or me either, we own her!  
TT: WHAT?!  
Luyun: Cue the Fic!! (And those with neopet accounts, talk to me!! ^^)  
  
By TigerTerror, Co-Authored by Luyun_99  
  
You walk through the open front door of the neohome. Actually, the door of the neohome was broken and there was a teenage girl, who had introduced herself as TT- TigerTerror, trying to fix it. She had looked at you, declared "Welcome to The Insanity!" and motioned for you to come inside.  
You wander into a room. The kitchen, and for some reason there is a dust cloud fight in the middle of it. You hear TT yell from the hall "You better not be fighting in there!!" The dust disappears, leaving behind a silver and a Christmas kougras attempting to shove each other into the floor.  
"No!" The silver one yells. "Norf!" The Christmas kougra murmurs through a mouthful of kitchen tile.  
"Don't mind them." You turn to see a faerie kougra sitting at the bench behind you. "There just fighting over the last cup of Borovan in the house." Seeing your blank look, she shrugs. "They're both addicted. You should see them first thing in the morning."  
There is a crash and a nearby door falls inward. A spotted kougra stands in the doorway, a frost cannon next to him. "Ooopps." He says nervously, glancing to the hall.  
Sure enough, TT's voice rings out again. "How many times must I tell you not to practice using your weapons in the house?! And don't you tell me that it was you wadjet again!"  
"Well, how was I supposed to know that a wadjet couldn't hold a sword that's just chopped through a table?" Cheetor muttered under his breath.  
"WHO ARE YOU PETS?!" You didn't mean to scream, really you didn't.  
However, no one seems that fazed. In fact, the silver kougra said something about 'He took it better than some.'  
The faerie kougra cleared her throat. "I am Keagal2, or Kay as some people call me."  
Taking a sip of a cup of Borovan, the silver kougra waved. "Name's TigerTooth, TigerTooth73."  
The Christmas kougra stared longing at the borovan. "Keagal." He said mournfully.  
The spotted kougra was trying to fix the broken door. He stood up and grinned. "_Cheetor_. Cheetor or Cheets for short." The door fell back down to the floor, causing his grin to fade and his head to hang.  
"And, as I said before, I'm TT." You turn to the teenager again, who is staring frustratingly at the door on the floor.  
You just blink. and stare at them, then blink again. You see TigerTooth nudge Keagal. "I think we broke his mind."  
Keagal grins "Another one already?"  
You sit down in a chair, still staring blankly because, well, you can't seem to control your body anymore.  
Cheetor looks up at TT "Hey, When's Blazerdude_2004 coming over with Luyun_99 and Neopanther30? We were going to have a practice battle!"  
TT shakes her head. "As I said 5 minutes ago. They'll be here soon."  
"How soon?"  
Cheetor suddenly got shot from behind.  
"Very soon." TT replied looking over at the red shoyru.  
"Got ya!" BlazerDude yelled, waving his circlet of the air faerie in the air.  
"Oh yeah?" Cheetor mock growled, grabbing a snowball from a nearby shelf and throwing it at him.  
"Not in the house!" The slightly younger boy yelled at the same time as TT.  
TT motioned to the boy. "This is Luyun_99. Luyun, meet another curious innocent that found there way into the insanity."  
Luyun_99 looks at you. " Heh. Another, huh? Poor little person. Well, welcome to The Insanity. Good sneak attack, Blaze. Just like we practiced."  
The shoyru grinned up at his owner. "Yeah . . .I was good! Take THAT! What? Is wittle baby huwt? Fewl better yet? Poor baby! Cheetor gives him a fierce glare. "SPARK!" He casts a spell at BlazerDude, who barely manages to grab a shield in time to reflect the attack.  
You blink again. Suddenly a spark of electricity saps past your ear. The two owners walk over to separate the wrestling pets. A red kougra walks over.  
"Hi ya, I'm NeoPanther30!" he exclaims, grinning. "BlazerDude's brother."  
"Your not going to hit me with a poison snowball. are you?" You ask, suddenly finding your voice.  
"No, I'm sure BlazerDude and Cheets will do that soon enough." He glances over at the pets in question as they collect their weapons and walk outside.  
"You'll have to do better than that if you want to win against me!" Blazerdude gloated. "Spark? Puh-lease! Oh no, a Spark! Boohoo."  
Lu Yun hits his head.  
"Ow! Well, it's true!"  
Lu Yun glared. "Blaze, shuh!"  
You seem to find your voice. "Brothers? A Shoyru and Kougra? Yeah, right, and I'm the Queen of England."  
"Nice to meet you, your Highness!" Blazerdude and Neopanther said at the same time.  
"Would her Majesty care for a cup of tea?" Kay asked jokingly as BlazerDude and Cheetor walked outside and began to fight.  
You stare at them as they battle for a moment, before throwing yourself on the floor as a stone snowball crashes through the window and lands on the chair you were sitting on, crushing in.  
"Sorry!" come to simutanios yells from outside. You look up at the pets. They'd already started to fight again.  
"And about the brother thing with Blazerdude and Neopanther? Well, I'm sure Neopanther will love to tell you." Kay continued, handing you a cup of hot chocolate to sooth your nerves. She looks over at Neopanther. "Wouldn't you?"  
"Of course. You see, one day, a strong, brave Shoyru met a smart, beautiful Kougra. It was love at first sight! They dated for exactly 1 year when the Shoyru popped the question. They had a certain Kougra and Shoyru. Both boys. But then...THEY came...the monsters from AMZ- virtupets. The Neo's and the AMZs had a prolonged war known as the Cold War. Our father was killed in battle with an AMZ barbarian...and our mom died of a broken heart only 3 weeks later. We were very young. Lu Yun told us all about this...he heard it from the adoption agency. He got us, and we can't remember a thing from before we first laid eyes on Lu Yun..." A tear trickled down Neopanther's face.  
Kay pats him on the back comfortingly, looking over at the fight. She giggles suddenly. "I think Cheets overdid it while the frost cannon, look!" You and Neopanther both turn to see Cheetor thawing out a frozen shoyru, you can here him apologizing about something.  
Admittedly, you couldn't help but chuckle. But then you realized that you were amused about the same thing as this crazy bunch.  
That snapped something; you just couldn't stay here any longer. You put the hot chocolate down and run towards the door. But, as you get there, TT grabs your shirt, holding you back for a second.  
"You were lucky. You could have come on a day that my brother was visiting!" She says, letting go of your shirt.  
You run, knocking the door down in the process. As you run down the street towards your own, sane neohome, you hear a yell "Cheetor!! Put, The, Frost Cannon, Down!!!"  
And a cry of "No BlazerDude! Encouraging Cheetor to act psychopathic is a bad thing!" 


End file.
